The Effect of One More Archangel
by Topaz Feather
Summary: God and Death were not the only ones at the beginning. There were four others, and one of them created their own version of an Archangel. She and Michael trained together. She and Lucifer conversed together. She and Raphael studied together. She and Gabriel explored the universe together. But Aquilarah and the Apocalypse? They don't really like each other.
1. The Story of My Creation - Aquilarah

**Disclaimer: I own Aquilarah and her Parent only. The idea is mine too. Everything else, unfortunately, belongs to the writers of Supernatural.**

* * *

It's hard to say exactly when I came into being. I'm not just talking about the date, because that is impossible to tell and not something I care about anyway. I mean the moment I realized that I was me, and I was alive.

It's hard to say because my first memories are of light. Pure, bright, warm light. In that stretch of time, I just was. I didn't much care about anything at all, just relaxing in that loving light that was holding me.

I don't know how long that lasted. It could have been seconds, it could have been eons, but then I was pushed out of the light and warmth. But it was ok, because I could still feel it next to me. That was when I first looked at my Parent. I had been surrounded by them for an indeterminate amount of time, but I didn't really look. Of course, I don't have eyes like humans do, so while technically I could always see, that doesn't mean I had looked before.

My Parent was huge compared to me, although I knew instinctively that I would grow much bigger than I was at the time. They were bright; the personification of light and color. They were a beacon in the Empty that was surrounding us.

Language as you think of it did not yet exist yet at that time, so my Parent communicated with the song of the universe. What she 'said' doesn't really translate to English, but the gist of it was; 'You are my child, loved one.' I did not get a name. Then, no one had a name, there were so few of us, and we all could differentiate easily between everyone.

I wasn't overly curious. There wasn't much to be curious about, because my Parent had given me knowledge of the other beings that existed. How she was closest with her opposite and the personification of being.

But my Parent hadn't given me (much) knowledge of myself. So I looked at myself. At my core I looked alot like my mother, pure light with every color in existence dancing in it, but I also had an aura that was mostly blue, with little swirls of purple sliding around. I decided I liked that very much. I looked like my parent, but I was more specific. That was ok, I didn't want to be them, I wasn't them and I wouldn't ever be. I was me. I also had what might be called wings. They weren't physical, but then, neither was anything else at the time. What they were, well, are, are flares of energy and light. They looked misty and they were mostly my blue-purple mix, but with veins of my parent's colors. I liked them too, and I discovered that I could use them to move around on my own.

I'm not entirely sure how long it took for all of this to occur, time actually, technically didn't exist then, but we still perceived certain events as having happened after others. You just didn't get a sense of anything changing or progressing.

But that is how I came into being.


	2. Why Gabriel Left Heaven - Gabriel

I couldn't friggin' watch this shit anymore.

Michael would have told me not to swear because I am a celestial being and therefore above it. Michael didn't care though. She was too busy fighting with Lucifer.

I tried to beg them to stop. Then I tried to pull Michael off Lucifer, and got a broken wing for my trouble. She tossed me off and Lucifer didn't even glance away to see if I was ok.

Then Raphael snapped at me to suck it up when I asked for her help, with a _broken wing_. She was busy trying to heal the slews of younger angels who were fighting with each other because Michael and Lucifer were, but even so, Raphael never snapped. If she was angry she'd go silent. Until now, I guess.

I didn't recognize my siblings. Even the younger ones were growing angrier and or closing themselves off.

I wanted to blame someone.

Father was out of the question, even if I wasn't slightly afraid of being smote for blaming him. I've never doubted how much Dad loves us, even if his methods make no sense most of the time.

I wanted to blame the humans, but really, they were kind of cute and they had so much potential. Besides, they didn't do anything except get created, and that was Dad. Moving on.

I wanted to blame Lucifer, but I doubt Lucifer has really been himself since we won the war against the Darkness and he took the mark. I wanted to blame Michael, but I knew that wasn't true either. Michael always loved Lucifer, she just wanted him to be like he was before the mark.

And didn't that just _blow._

Raphael felt all that pain and he was shutting his feelings off to deal with it. My siblings were all angry shadows of who they were before and who they _should_ be.

I wondered what that said about me. I knew I was never the perfect angel, but I loved the universe and the creatures in it just as much as any other. I loved my younger siblings and made them laugh. I taught them, even if my methods were more than slightly unorthodox. I looked up to my older siblings and obeyed our father. But my older siblings weren't acting like siblings to anyone, and my younger ones were drawing back because of that, following their example. My father hadn't spoken in a long time. My family was no longer a family.

And all because of that damn mark. If Lucifer hadn't taken the mark he would never have grown so bitter. Michael wouldn't have started tearing into him. He wouldn't have lashed at her right back. The younger angels would have an example of the love they should feel for their siblings and Raphael would be able to chide the little ones for slips and falls rather then yelling at them for getting hurt in a fight against their siblings. God wouldn't have had to retreat from their family and leave them without guidance.

Even passing the mark on to Cain didn't break the hold the Darkness had on my brother. In fact, it just made things worse. Now Lucifer had made a murderer out of a human.

I needed out before I had to watch one of my siblings kill another. Not that it hadn't happened already. Naomi had killed a young angel named Cariel because she was saying something about their eldest siblings that Naomi didn't like.

Michael asked about it, with Lucifer on his tail, not arguing for once, until Michael told her she had done the right thing and Lucifer started yelling.

Naomi just flew back to her nest.

I was just _done_ with that _bullshit_! But that's a lie. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't be angry about it, just sad. Who am I kidding, I was a wreck, not that anyone cared enough for me to need to kid anyone. Thinking about that just made it worse.

No, I couldn't stay here.

I flew to my own rooms and gathered the items I wanted to take. There wasn't much.

Just a little glass pendant necklace filled with water and sand that Lucifer had made for me when the Earth finally cooled off enough for water to exist. I had watched as Lucifer helped our father decide how to make it flow around the planet.

I also grabbed a saffron crocus plant that I had decided matched Raphael's grace when I was a fledgeling running around and exploring the Garden.

Then the circlet that Michael made for me of golden stardust when our father was first creating the stars.

I was looking around for anything else to take when there was a soft knock on the door.

I whipped around, panicked that one of my siblings would stop me. And they would be able to. All it would take was one of my siblings saying they wished I would stay. Or one of my older siblings forcing me to. I didn't want to think about that possibility. I froze when I saw it was Aquilarah.

She was a wildcard. I hadn't seen her for a while. Last time I did, she was just as loving as all of my older siblings, but they'd changed. What about her?

"Aquilarah, what's up?" I ask fake cheerfully, trying to subtly tuck my things out of her sight.

Her eyes flicked to behind my back. Her face went from curiously concerned to worried to understanding and sad almost too fast for me to process. And that's saying something. I _am_ the messenger after all.

"You're running." She said softly.

I almost tried to deny it, but she's seen through me in an instant before, so I nodded. I was still mostly frozen wondering what she would do. Would she tell Michael? They used to be close.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Then she gave a sad half-smile and spoke. "I think I understand, Gabriel, you love so much. You can't stand that they don't seem to anymore. There's too much pain here for you to stay. That's ok." She paused for a second, and looked away. "Well, it isn't, but it will be. So run for a while. Make some new friends, a new family. Just so long as you never forget what's happening in _this_ family, _now_. And," She caught my gaze here, "come and visit me now and again, yeah?"

Then she hugged me.

I wanted so badly to melt into it, but I couldn't. I couldn't because she wasn't Lucifer. She wasn't Raphael. She wasn't even Michael. She was family, yes, but not the one I wanted.

She pulled away when I didn't move after a second or two. Then she gave a melancholy nod and flew away.

I took one last look around the room and fled out the gates of the place that used to be home.


	3. The Musings of a Former Healer - Raphael

**A/n - So when I started this, I was pretty much going to leave Raphael as a minor character, loyal to Michael, but I've been reading a few Raphael centric stories and decided that I should give him a bit more depth. I also really like the idea of Gabriel and Raphael having the same sort of closeness that Lucifer and Michael did (do!).**

 **Also, I'm a big fan of neutral gender pronouns for angels, although if they've taken a vessel, I'll use the vessel's pronoun (most of the time). The archangel's may slip at times and use the genders they think (I think) of their siblings as, especially Gabriel. So here you go!**

I've always liked logic. It's neat, ordered, and helps to find the truth. There seems to be little of that in Heaven since Lucifer rebelled. I find myself questioning, lately, what is right, and that makes me uncomfortable. Logic steadies me. To that effect, these things I know:

The apocalypse must happen

As it is written, so it shall be, and the apocalypse was foretold a very long time ago. Michael will fight the evil one, and at least half the Earth will burn. Therefore:

Gabriel is alive

Gabriel is the one who will sound the horn to usher in the apocalypse. Ne must be on Earth somewhere, because I would have heard if ne were in Hell, and ne would never suffer Purgatory for all the monsters ne nemself helped to lock in there. Also:

God is dead

Ne has not been in heaven since he ordered Michael to cast down Lucifer. The only alternative to his death is his abandonment of us. I **choose** to believe that he is dead. Therefore:

Free Will exists

I think we've always had it, and perhaps it's not quite as horrible as it was thought after Lucifer rebelled. I have been watching the humans since I realized this. They do many horrible things with their gift, but there are many to use it to help everyone they can; to heal. It has served to remind me that:

I am no longer a healer

I created the method of re-education, and that is so polarized to the healing I was created for. Michael knows this, vaguely. Ne turns a blind eye because ne wants to preserve the illusion of a united Heaven, while I continue despite my guilt and distaste for it because:

I wouldn't survive another War in Heaven

I understand why Gabriel left, even if I can't quite bring myself to forgive nem for it. My very grace longs for our broken family to be back together. My elder brothers and Gabriel especially. Everything I have done is to try to prevent losing any more of the family still in heaven, but I want it to be over. Which is possible because:

The Vessels have been born

Born far sooner then I expected, however. Father loved the humans, and though Ne knew as well as any that everything must come to an end, there is no reason for it to be so soon. Except:

I can't stand existing with my family broken like this

Perhaps pushing the apocalypse forward is not the right thing to do, but if it ends this time of waiting for my family to break more, then I can at least live with my decision.

Maybe if Gabriel came back things would be better, but Gabriel is too good at hiding for nir own good. If ne doesn't want to be found, no one but Father will be able to find nem. Michael is so closed off. Ne does nir duty, and nothing more. Ne rarely speaks to anyone, even me. Gabriel always knew how to make him smile, but Gabriel won't be found. Maybe Aquilarah would be able to help. I haven't seen nem in nearly as much time as Gabriel's been gone, but ne was always close with Michael in a way only rivaled by Lucifer.

But then, ne probably doesn't want to be found either. Which brings me back to the apocalypse needing to happen. If it does, maybe, Michael will be able to heal, Gabriel will be back where ne belongs, and my family can finally move on.


	4. Gabriel Meets the Winchesters - Gabriel

For centuries, I had carefully hid my species and background, and I was quite happy with that. After all, if the pagans found out, I'd be exposed to my siblings in a heartbeat, and if my siblings found me, they'd probably go for their sword. I ignored the thought that maybe they _wouldn't,_ just as carefully as I ignored the fact that I was related to them.

I refrained from peeking at my brothers' vessels for a good decade, but eventually curiosity got the better of me. Not that I cared about those dickbags anymore, thank you very much, I just might find those boys… interesting? Yeah, interesting.

I checked very carefully for angelic watchers and, finding none, flew invisibly into the room to watch them.

I frowned almost as soon as I did. The older boy looked malnourished, and there was no sign of their father. The younger boy was eating spaghetti-o's, and a little push on the surface of his mind made him ask the question that I was wondering.

"Dean, when's Dad coming back?" He asked, looking up at his brother.

Michael's Ve- Dean, tensed up a bit, and seemed to prepare himself to lie. My frown deepened. "It won't be long, Sammy, he'll be back any time now."

"You always say that, but it always takes him days. I wish he'd stay with _us_ for a day, instead of disappearing like he usually does."

Well _that_ got my attention, so much so that I decided to find their Father. When I did, oh boy was I _pissed._ It seemed that he had spent the evening swindling drunk fools out of their money, which, ok, can be funny when done right, and he _is_ a hunter, but what he did next just got on my nerves. As anyone who knows me can tell you, that is _not_ a good position to be in.

See, he decided it would be a good idea to use that money to:

Buy a shit-ton of alcohol. Beer, whiskey, etc.

Buy a hooker for the night.

Gamble

Now, normally, I wouldn't have too much of a problem with that. He's an adult, he can make his own decisions, yada, yada, yada.

But he had two kids at home, one of whom seemed to be starving himself so his younger brother wouldn't go hungry, and here he was, splurging on booze and women. I was very tempted to move the kids and let the guy come back to a little surprise that may or may not end in his death.

Ultimately though, I decided against it. Who knows how much influence it will take for the feathered douchenozzles to take notice.

That didn't mean I couldn't do anything. With a snap of my fingers, and a little push on the mind of the girl who was pretending to be seduced, Winchester's current bottle of beer was upended above his head, and the girl was storming off. It was nowhere near what he deserved, neglect isn't something to be taken lightly, but it would have to do, because my family isn't something to be taken lightly either.

I left a present of a couple hundred dollars in the pocket of the older Winchester, along with a note that just said, 'You look like you could use this. - L'.

I decided I'd drop in on them like this again, maybe every month or so, because, uh, what did I say? Oh, they were interesting. Right.

And thus, the Winchesters gained a guardian archangel/trickster/pagan god.


	5. Aqua and the Winchesters Meet - Sam

I groggily forced my mind to function when I woke up. The rope around my wrists and ankles was an immediate cause for concern, but I didn't move.

How messed up is my life that I actually have a protocol for this sort of thing?

First of all, what do I have to work with?

Breeze on my chest means no shirt, but my pants are _thankfully_ still on. My hands are spread eagled, and the ropes are tight, so I can't slip them, but I'm on stone, so I might just be able to break them. Cautious tensing of my muscles reveal bruises, but nothing broken or bleeding. Good.

Second, who's watching?

I opened my eyes just a slit to see if there was anyone around. There were two people on my right, all facing me, but looking at the ground, where there were ingredients for some kind of spell and a very old book. It was probably a summoning. There aren't many reasons to be laid out like I was, and being a sacrifice was at the top of that list.

I glanced to the left and my heart skipped a beat to see Dean tied down the same as me. There goes any chance he'll come and save the day.

I carefully started rubbing the ropes on the stone, hoping to get them to fray. They were thick though, and soon the group around the book

started mixing ingredients and chanting. I heard a telltale snort as Dean snapped awake and realized where we were. The rope was just starting to break, fiber by fiber, and I hurried my movements.

Then the chanting stopped.

There was an eerie silence that almost made me stop working, but I pushed past those instincts and focused on getting loose.

A considering hum sounded through the clearing before the god spoke. "Human sacrifice. I haven't been offered one of _those_ in quite a while." The voice was female, and I amended my previous thought. This was a godd _ess_. I kept sawing at the ropes.

Her worshipers spoke to her, and I felt a shiver run through me at their words. "We wanted to please you, my goddess, and we need a boon. They are prime specimens."

Without even looking, I knew the goddess's eyes were raking over me. It was… surprisingly non-threatening, but I kept at the ropes. I was about half-way through them by now.

Her intense gaze left me and I expected her to give her worshipers some sign of approval, but her next words shocked me. "And what," She asked, deceptively sweetly, "made you think I want such a thing?"

There was a short squeak, and a quick peak showed me that the goddess had pulled her worshipers in close by their hair and was hissing in their ears. I couldn't make out the words, but the humans seemed to be trembling. As I watched, they nodded furiously, looking terrified, and ran off.

I kept sawing at the ropes, but the goddess didn't seem to be doing anything. Then I felt her burning eyes sweep over me and catch on my hands. I sped up with my sawing, my heart beating way too fast, and wrenched my hands. The rope, worn thin, bit into my wrists, but broke with an audible snap. It was regrettably loud in the nearly silent clearing.

I froze for just a second before springing up to work at the knots around my ankles.

There was a laugh from the direction of the goddess. Nothing more than a slight increase in the volume and sharpness of her exhalation, but most certainly a laugh. I shivered, because that probably didn't mean anything good.

She moved. I tracked her as she walked toward my brother. The knots around my ankles were very strong and I worked at them with increasing fervor as the goddess came up to Dean.

By this point both my brother and I were letting our mouths run off with threats against her. The only sign she was listening was a quirk of her lips when one of us got particularly creative. I honestly wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying. All I was thinking was that she was going towards _Dean_.

She touched the ropes around his ankles just as I got mine undone. I was ready to tackle her in anger, no matter how much good it _wouldn't_ do.

Then the ropes holding Dean dissolved in a small twist of light. Both of us watched in shock, and the goddess used that time to do the same to the ropes around his wrists. She flicked her wrist and suddenly we were both in our normal layers of t-shirts and flannels. Then she leaned back against a tree trunk looking for all the world like she couldn't care less about the ritual that had just occurred.

For a few moments, we just stood there, dumbstruck. Then Dean slid slightly in front of me and tried to look intimidating. "Why did you do that?" He asked warily.

The goddess smiled in a way that suggested she wanted to be laughing at us. "Why shouldn't I?"

I spoke up before Dean could say something stupid. "It's not that we're not grateful, just, pagans, well, most wouldn't just let us go…"

Dean shot me a look. "She hasn't let us go, Sam, just untied us. I recognized that ritual. It made us hers."

Dean must know that ritual intimately. There wasn't any fight in his tone. Weariness and anger, sure, but he didn't think anything could be done. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the goddess's eyebrows raise slowly in a considering expression that meant the person speaking was wrong. My gaze shot to her eyes, questioning.

She was watching Dean though. Her lips quirked and then she spoke. "You're not mine, actually. I couldn't claim you if I wanted to." Her eyes smiled in a way that suggested she was about to throw them a great big curve-ball. "Someone beat me to it years ago."

I took a second to process that. It meant two things.

We already have a claim on us by a different god.

She wanted to claim us years ago, and therefore knew about us years ago. More importantly, she knew who we were.

Dean was the first one to speak. "What!?"

She gave him a scolding look. "Oh, don't tell me you've never wondered who L was."

I was confused. Dean was pale. "L's a pagan?"

She laughed quietly and looked away into the woods. "Sometimes. Lately less and less. I think claiming you has done him wonders. Though I'm sure Kali wouldn't agree."

Dean frowned, "So, claiming..." he paused here and swallowed, but decided to continue, "...claiming us is making a pagan god more human?"

Hecate snorted, amused, "I said no such thing. I'm pretty sure, that out of all the things he is, human will never be one of them." Neither of us seemed to know how to respond, so she continued. "You'll meet him soon, I think." She laughed to herself softly. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall for _that_ story."

Her whole body shifted slightly, coming to attention, and I realized she had spent most of that conversation on autopilot. I took a cautious step back, wondering if she'd be more vengeful now, but she just smiled and waved a hand.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on my bed in the motel room Dean and I had been staying in. Hecate looked around briefly, then turned away, saying "See you around, boys!"

She disappeared before I could finish processing what had happened, but Dean summed up my thoughts pretty accurately. Eloquently, as always.

"What the hell!"


	6. The Winchesters Meet Gabriel - Dean

When I walked into the auditorium, I was slightly surprised to find it empty of anything unusual. I'd been sure that the Trickster would have something strange set up. Instead, I found nothing odd except a grown man sitting on the edge of the stage swinging his legs like a child and sucking a lollipop. Ok, I guess that counts as unusual.

He looked up when I came in and smiled. "Dean, how nice of you to come!" He raised his hand dramatically and snapped. With a jolt, I found myself sitting in the front row, frozen, as the Trickster leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Hey! Let me go!" I struggled against whatever was holding me, but it wouldn't budge.

The lollipop disappeared. Before now, the Trickster seemed laid back. Now he was sharp. The worst thing was that I have no idea how he'll react to anything. With some things, spirits, werewolves, changelings, you know what's coming, but if Bobby's information was right, (and it's _Bobby_ , so his information was right) I'm looking at a demigod who has killed two people, maimed a third, and set up my brother and I to go at each other's throats. He has no exact MO. For another thing, it seemed wrong for him to be so still. I got the impression that he was usually always moving, always joking or doing _something_.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." The Trickster scolded quietly, "You really shouldn't have come alone."

I sneered at him, "I didn't."

"Reeeeally? I hadn't noticed!" he singsonged.

That's when I started to get scared. NO, _worried_ , damn it. Winchesters do not get scared. I glared at him, letting my temper hide my *ahem* _worry_. "What did you do to them you son of a bitch!?"

The Trickster tutted. "Language, Winchester. They're fine, just sleeping back at your room."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so there was a moment of silence while the Trickster sat and scrutinized me. "What to do with you," he murmured to himself.

I felt a rush of adrenaline as my mind wandered to what happened to the three people he messed with. Two dead, one of whom was nearly unidentifiable for being mangled, and a third one nearly insane from horror and embarrassment.

The demigod sighed and snapped again. I could move now, and I sprung up and dropped into a defensive stance. The stake I had tucked away in my coat was now in my hand and I faced off against the Trickster.

He clapped sarcastically. Was that possible? "Wow Kiddo, gonna try and stab me now?"

Something nagged at me, trying to get me to notice it, but I can figure that out later. "You killed two people and maimed a third. That's not even mentioning what you did with me and my brother. I can't let you keep hurting people."

"Oh gimme a break," The Trickster groaned, "Those guys got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. You don't know what they did."

I glared at him. "Nothing that makes it ok for you to _kill_ them!"

"Oh _reeeally?_ How then, _hunter_ , do you justify what you do? Are you really going to claim that humans are better than supernatural creatures because they're _human?"_ The Trickster's face was stormy. "Let me tell you something, Winchester, there are a lot of monsters out there that you don't hunt because they happen to be a member of your species." Those last words were spoken bitterly. Then he calmed down fast enough he had to be faking, slouched and leaned back on a cushion that magically appeared behind him. "I'm just picking up the slack, Kiddo."

That's when it clicked. Kiddo. I'd only been called that on paper before, but it sounded right in his mouth, and didn't Bobby say something about Loki? Oh hell, the Trickster is L.

My thoughts were interrupted by a cheer from the Tric- Loki. "Finally! Took you long enough!"

"Wait- were you reading my mind?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, Kiddo? You just think really loudly. I'll probably have to do something about that." He said the last part to himself.

My brain's autopilot failed. It was setting in now. L was the Trickster.

"Yup."

What the hell.

"Meh, Jotunheim, actually."

I did not expect this at all.

"Thanks, I take pride in being unpredictable."

How is the guy who always managed to help us a killer?

"Well that's pretty easy Kiddo, you have a good heart. These guys? They don't."

Would you stop reading my mind?

"That's pretty contradictory, telling me that from inside your mind."

I gave him a look, the one I used to get Sam to 'just do it, ok?'

He raised an eyebrow. "Make me."

…

"... That's pretty impressive Kiddo."

I smirked at him, suddenly very glad of the tips I grudgingly took from Bobby when Meg possessed Sam. Then my smirk disappeared. I tried not to appear nervous, but I'm not sure I managed it. "So now I know who you are… What now, Loki?"

He shrugged again. "What do you want? Admittedly, when I started helping you, I didn't plan very far ahead. The way I see it, there are three ways this can go. Either I can start coming with you all the time, which from what I've seen may cause problems, or I can just pop in time to time, maybe a bit more often than I have been, or I can become the 'only contact if the world is ending' kind of help. I'd prefer the second one, but it's kind of up to you."

I regarded him warily. If I was being honest, his idea sounded incredible. Ever since I was eleven, this being had helped me. I trusted L, because L helped me make sure Sammy was taken care of. Looking at Loki, this information cast him in a new light. The sharpness about him that had me nervous before now seemed closer to protectiveness. He was sharp, but there was also an assurance there, that it was directed outward, not at me. "Yeah," I nodded at him awkwardly. "That sounds pretty good."

He smiled at me. It was the closest thing to a true happy smile I'd seen him wear, even when I thought he was just a janitor, his grins were always either sly ones, or pure masks to cover whatever he was really feeling. I guess he really did like us, even enough to claim us.

I frowned for a second, remembering Hecate's words. "Just one question."

He tilted his head in curiosity, bright smile dropping into a mischievous grin. "Just one, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Sammy will have a couple thousand more, but yeah… just one right now." I was actually pretty nervous. I mentally slapped myself. Just ask the friggin' question, Dean.

"Shoot then." Loki said, sitting up attentively.

"A few months back, we ran into a pagan goddess. She mentioned that you claimed us. I guess I just- I want to know why. I mean, there must be some other people that are more interesting than Sam and I, or more worthy or whatever, and claiming us seems kind of- permanent. You're a god, a trickster god. You're bound to get bored of us sometime, right?" I realized belatedly that Loki's face had closed off as I rambled.

I fell silent, looking away and nearly wincing at the feeling of his eyes looking through me rather than at me. I was startled when I heard a snort. "Dean." My eyes snapped to his at hearing my name rather than a nickname. His eyes blazed with power, and suddenly, he looked like a god, despite his rather short and generally ungodlike appearance.

I froze at his words.

"I claimed you and Sam because you have some of the purest hearts that I have ever seen, and believe me, that is saying something. If that weren't enough, you two are hunters, who are risking your lives daily against anything and everything that tries to hurt someone. And the bad guys will come for you. So for the record, this is not about some childish interest or trick. This is about the fact that you and Sam deserve at least one thing on your side, and if that position happens to get me a laugh now and then, awesome, but if not, then I am still going to be here because I haven't met a pair of humans who deserve it more than you."

The light faded from his eyes and suddenly he was just a human again. Well, human who I happened to know was a god, but still.

He leaned back and smirked. "And if you ever tell anyone I said that I will curse you. I do have a reputation to uphold, after all."

He seemed to be only half joking and I nodded quickly, still stunned.

"Well then, Kiddo, I'm going to drop you off at your room and then go see a goddess about a rock. See ya round, Kiddo."

He snapped his fingers and I felt a jolt as I appeared on the couch in my motel room. I looked over at Sam and Bobby, relieved to find them sleeping soundly in the two beds. Then I realized what would happen when they woke up and groaned. I was not looking forward to explaining this.


	7. Seeing a Goddess about a Rock - Gabriel

After I left Dean in that auditorium, I had every intention of speaking quickly with Hecate and then heading back to pop in on whatever awkward discussion was occurring as a result of my conversation with him. I had a feeling it would be hilarious to be a fly on the wall of that one, and what can I say, I do enjoy a laugh.

But I had to scrap that idea because, as it turns out, Hecate is harder to find than she has any right to be. For an extremely powerful being whom I've known for my entire life and is more active on earth than anyone would think, she is incredibly elusive.

I made a point to tell her that once I'd found her. Her house in what used to be Thrace, Greece, was the first place I looked, but it took two days and searching all of the rest of her houses and a couple of her favorite spots, twice, to find her.

Frankly, I was on the verge of summoning her, which would just be no fun, so I decided to check the Thrace house one more time.

Upon landing in front of the house, I immediately recognised that she was inside, and I could tell that she knew I was here as well.

I didn't bother knocking, just pushed the door open and stormed in and past her, muttering about annoying cousins and two days, and inventing some rather creative threats that both of us knew I'd never be able to pull off on her.

She laughed as she tailed me into the kitchen.. "It's good to see you too, Loki."

I kept grumbling, and raided her cabinet for Nectar. I cursed when I remembered that she doesn't make very good Nectar, and so doesn't bother. I could practically feel her roll her eyes at me with that small smile of hers that says she finds the 'little one' amusing.

I felt Hecate move to the living room, and heard her knock once on the wall. A blanket of subtle, extra warding coated the room she was in. I reminded myself why I was here, and shook my head as if to clear it. It was a very human gesture, but I kind of liked human gestures after living among them for so long.

Without further ado, I followed the goddess into the living room and shivered as I felt the blanket of Anliaric wards brush over me. Anliar, being the first language, was extremely strong, extremely effective, and extremely suspicious for a pagan to know. She makes a point to only put it up for short periods of time, when we are talking as Gabriel and Aquilarah, rather than Loki and Hecate.

My cousin was sitting on a wicker chair with her chin in her hand, clearly waiting for me. She let her hand drop when I walked in. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, Gavi, but why are you here? I thought you were going to hang out in America until… well, you know."

I sighed. That had been my plan. Stupid Winchesters tugging on my heartstrings. Stupid heartstrings for existing, actually. "Yeah, I was going to do that, but I saw some things that may have changed my mind." I sat down on the couch and leaned into the cushions, draping my arms across the back.

"Changed your mind about America?" She was carefully controlling her emotions until I told her what I was getting at. She remained a kind, soothing aura, but I couldn't tell for the life of me what was going through her mind.

I shook my head. I'd told Dean that I was going to see a goddess about a rock. I was telling the truth, but I doubt he realized it was this large a rock. "Changed my mind about the apocalypse, and about just letting this place burn."

Her eyebrows lifted in shock. Then she smiled. "You know, I wondered if you would, when I saw your claim on the Winchesters, but I wasn't sure if you were just going to speed it along or try to prevent it."

"Are you sure now?"

Her steady gaze stuck on mine. "Yes."

I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees. "And you? I know you don't want to see Michael and Lucifer fight any more than I do. What do you say?"

"You mean: will I help stop the apocalypse?" She smiled and stood. Before I could say another word, she'd dispersed the wards, and headed for the door. I could tell that it didn't really open to the street outside right now; She always had been good at manipulating the dimensions. She winked as she opened it. "You beat me to claiming them, but that doesn't stop me from keeping an eye out. I've already answered that question, Ki. I was waiting for yours. See you around."

Then she disappeared into somewhere that felt like the dead. The door shut behind her and I knew it would again open to the street.

At least she'll keep things interesting.


	8. The Apocalypse Begins

(Aquilarah)

Gabriel and I were together when we felt it. There was a giant shock wave when the righteous man sold his soul. When Dean sold his soul. I closed my eyes at the onslaught of emotion roaring through me. Most of it was despair. It's started.

I had been holding out hope that Gabriel's connection with the Winchesters would be enough to prevent or at least delay this. But then, I guess Fate still is set on ruining plans.

I conjured a chair and sat down, realizing as I did so that Gabriel's knees had given out. He was on the ground, face blank. I reached out with my grace, and nearly pulled back at the turmoil in his own.

I wasn't sure what to do. This whole bloody thing was overwhelming and brought up a lot of strong emotions in both of us. Contrary to popular belief, angels are not emotionless, especially archangels. We just usually have enough control to contain it or share it in grace rather than broadcast it.

I firmed my link with him and we just sat and shared grace for a while. Our thunderstorms of emotion kept words out of reach, but that doesn't mean we couldn't communicate. We both knew that the apocalypse would be much harder to deal with now, but neither of us wanted to think about logistics.

Right now, we had to take care of each other. We can plan tomorrow.

* * *

(Michael)

My first warning was a shock wave. It was rather hard to miss. A Righteous Man had sold his soul to hell. My Vessel had sold his soul to hell.

I should probably be happy. Soon this would be over. I'd battle Lucifer and whichever way it ended, I would be able to put this whole thing behind me.

But despite the relief I should be feeling, I can't help but dread the coming battle. I need to lock down that inexcusable twinge of guilt that occurs whenever I think of him. He isn't really my brother anymore, and hasn't been since he disobeyed Father.

That quiet, awful voice inside me seems determined to disagree. Isn't he though? You love him. There was a time when you'd do anything for him. Your father isn't even here anymore. Why should you fight your little brother for Him?

I pushed that voice down with millennia of practice, and distracted myself with the first thing that came to mind. Namely, the curiosity about what my vessel had sold his soul for. I deliberated for only a moment before reaching out to find out.

The link to my vessel was weak at best, but it was strong enough for me to follow it back to his mind.

I was struck immediately with a crashing wave of incredible love for his little brother. It was a massive thunderstorm of 'Protect, protect, protect, protect, protect," and firecrackers of relief flooding him.

I pulled back in an instant, because this was decidedly not helping me forget about Lucifer. I returned my consciousness back to heaven quickly and decided to just forget about it.

Which was exactly how it should be. What my vessel did before I needed him was not my concern and in no way linked to me.

Back in Heaven, I almost convinced myself that that doubting voice didn't get just slightly louder.

* * *

(The Hunters)

When we got back to Bobby's house after facing down Azazel and the hell gate, we were expecting to be able to toss back something strong before starting to plan. Discovering two pagan gods on Bobby's couch only meant a few extra gunshots and stronger liquor than planned.

* * *

(Lucifer)

I sighed as my little sojourn into Earth's plane of existence was abruptly ended by a pulse I knew instinctively. I jolted to attention in the dark, cold environment of the Cage. My brother's vessel had sold his soul to hell. I was slightly surprised to find that I didn't like the idea, and not just because the human was linked to Michael.

The Cage offers one escape, when I have enough power gathered together. I can access the human's dreams. The visions are strange, but the cage is cold, silent torture, and I know which one I prefer.

When the human dreamscape appeared, years ago, when I still lived in- I cut off that train of thought with a grimace and ignored that last bit. When the human dreamscape first appeared, I remember Aquilarah visiting me to talk about it. I of course didn't really want to hear it because: humans. She was saying something about how every dream had meaning, and you could see what the humans were really like through their dreams. I had no interest in looking back then.

In the Cage, her voice in my head goaded me into peeking deeper. Over the years, I've seen a lot of scenes that their brains create in sleep. A few millennia ago, I started being able to read a person's soul through their dreams. I could never touch one, but I could definitely tell what they wanted, what they loved, what they hated, and their name.

The first time I could read someone like that, it was a little boy who wanted his little brother to be safe. He loved his little brother, and he hated the man who took care of him, because the man hurts his brother. His name was Vihaan.

I may not have been on Earth to hear the human languages, but hey, being an archangel has advantages. Vihaan means 'beginning of a new era or dawn'. It disturbed me enough that I didn't go back for a while. For a few decades, the Cage was better than the human dreamscape.

Eventually, the Cage became too much, and Aqua's voice got louder in the back of my mind. I went back, and I saw another soul, and another. Over time, the fury at sympathizing with them dwindled. There were still some I hated. I wandered into the dreams of a man named Joseph Stalin on one of my more recent excursions, and it almost made me hate humanity again, but for whatever reason, I found that I no longer hated their species, just the few humans who hurt others, or hurt the Earth, or tried to commit atrocities in my Fathers name. (I hated those ones with a burning passion.)

But Dean Winchester, my brother's Vessel, wanted to save people, loved his brother, hated monsters that hurt people, and was generally too much like Michael for me to dislike him. I'd never wish hell on him.

Bitterly, I knew Michael was too set on ending this war to try to save his vessel. Michael would wait for Dean to break the first seal before sending angels to rescue him.

I have to admit, it would be nice to finally get out of this cage, but I've been in Dean's dreams more than once, and I know that he's stubborn. He won't break quickly or easily. He'll be tortured for years.

I growl, frustrated. Sometimes I hate having a conscience. I call out to the demons I need. Dean Winchester had to shed blood in hell, but no blade will touch him during his stay. With that decided, all there was left to do was figure out how the- I snorted- hell to keep this plan from the rest of the demons.


	9. Upon Dean's Arrival in Hell - Lucifer

A/N - Hey guys, Topaz here. I'd like to quickly thank AnimeFreak71777 for taking time to review, and say that I'd welcome requests on what kind of stories to do next. I'm thinking about showing Loki/Hecate popping in on a hunt or three. Let me know if you guys have any preferences, and I'd be happy to write it for you!

Also, I'm sorry for not fixing the corruption in this chapter before now, Fanfiction on occasion prints out all of the HTML and CSS code for the stuff I copy and paste, and I never see it in the doc.

Without further ado, I present you a long overdue chapter!

* * *

I heard the howling as the hellhounds pulled down the righteous man. I grinned, knowing that my cage would soon start to crack. The hounds dragged Dean right up to the cage and then left, just as I had ordered Lilith. The stupid creature believed me to be a loving father, and was excited to hear I wanted to deal with Dean's... experience myself. It's almost a shame she will have to die. She was my first. I may not be loving, but I have been accused of sentimentality on occasion.

Now I just have to decide which demon should be killed. I want it to be a fairly powerful one, but most of those are useful to me. Maybe Alistair. He was only good for torturing others, and Crowley was very close to surpassing him on that front.

I smiled coldly, summoning him. While Alistair worked his way to me, I used the power I'd stored up over the past year to push my way into Dean's mind. 'Oh Deee-eeeean'

The soul straightened warily. "Who's there?!"

I chuckled. I can still have a little fun right? I do have a reputation to uphold. 'Just your friendly neighborhood demon. Welcome to Hell, Winchester.'

Dean tensed, probably remembering how he got here. Then he donned a mask of indifference and looked around. "Well I gotta say, this is much more pleasant than I expected. You guys understaffed or something?"

'Nah, just trying something new'

"So a demon is actually being creative for once? Awesome." The tone was false and flat, and the tension in his body was ratcheting up.

'You flatter me.'

"Sorry, didn't mean to." I smirked more. I was quickly finding that I liked him. He was abrasive, but he had some good wits. If only Michael would take the stick out of his ass, maybe-

I pushed that train of thought away. 'Now, is that any way to talk to someone who's about to do you a favor?'

Dean looked around warily. "What kind of favor?"

I hummed, and I saw him flinch at the way the walls vibrated. 'There is a demon on his way to torture you now. I don't like him much. So I'm going to give you a choice. I can either give you a knife, and you can kill him for me, or I can give you nothing, and he will torture you. Decide quickly.'

It really didn't take him long to decide he wanted a weapon. "Killing a demon? I can get behind that. But you have to do something for me in return."

I think I know what he's going to ask, but I can't exactly make it easy for him. 'I'm already doing something for you. I'm letting you get out of being tortured.'

The human's smirk returned, unfazed by my comment. "Yeah, but not for long I bet. There will be another after this one. No. You're going to tell me how to get out of here. And by that, I mean lead me to the exit and hold the damn door open for me. You do that, I'll kill your buddy."

I smiled. This was absolutely perfect. I gave it a moment to make it seem like I was considering, and then answered slowly. 'Fine. If you kill this demon for me, I will make sure you get out of this place.'

"Then give me the damn knife already."

I used the majority of my power to form a weak angel blade in his hand. It was a little known fact that it was actually the archangels who made the first angel blades. We made ours, then we made extras which were weaker. An angel can't make a blade strong enough to kill the rank above them, but they can make blades too weak to kill themselves. Those kinds are used in practice. The one in Dean's hand would barely scratch a cherub, but is more than enough to kill Alistair.

When Alistair turned around the corner, Dean didn't hesitate, ramming the angel blade through his heart. Good boy.

Blood dripped onto the floor of the hall.

I felt a wrench as the cage began to crack, and froze at the feeling of my grace growing stronger. The wards on the cage trapped most of it, but now that the cage was crumbling, I could access more.

Then I felt Alistair burn out completely, and realized that I should probably tell Dean how to get out of there before more demons showed up.

The crack had appeared at the whole other side of the cage, so Dean would have to go around before I could pull him in. Hell was structured to be confusing. It would probably take him a few days of walking to get there, but time is confusing here too, so he'll probably be alright. It's better than it would have been at least.

Very few creatures know exactly where the walls of my cage are. My princes did. Lilith does. Alistair did. Most of my knights knew. Crowley knows the locations of a few of them. I know, of course. Hell is my domain and I know every inch of it.

"Alright, demon, now get me out of here."

I smirked, and started feeding him directions. A few days later, he finally caught sight of the wall of my cage. From what I could sense from his mind, he almost stopped short. Hell is awful, but it doesn't crumble. Only when he realized that this particular hallway was a dead end did he actually pause. "Hey, what's the big idea here? You said you'd lead me out!"

'Actually, I said I'd make sure you get out, which I will. Put your hand on the crack.'

Dean seethed. "Give me one good reason!"

'Alistair was a high-ranking demon. The prince and queen of Hell noticed he's dead, and are on your tail. If you want to get out of here, touch the crack.'

He still hesitated. "You could be lying."

'Lying is pointless. Truths can do far more damage.'

After a few more seconds, Dean walked up to the wall and, as if he were expecting it to bite him, slowly placed his hand on the crack. I thrust my grace out as much as I could, surrounding his soul and pulling him into the cage. I wouldn't be able to get myself all the way out until all of the seals broke, but souls are flexible enough to move through even the smallest crack. I'd be able to get him out the same way.

He stumbled when he landed, and then jerked back, in a mixture of confusion, anger, and fear.

It's not really surprising. The cage is hard to understand, even for me. And coming face to face with a formless mass of light, surrounded by an all encompassing blackness, must be a bit of a shock.

"What the hell?"

I condensed myself into a humanoid form and smiled. "Welcome to the Cage, Dean."


End file.
